Azumanga NoodleDaioh
by Berlioz II
Summary: What the title says.


_A moments inspiration. Blame HappyHardcoreJoyJoy._

_Azumanga Daioh © Kiyohiko Azuma, 1999-2002  
Original Story © Berlioz II, 2009_

* * *

It was a fairly normal day in the noodle soup. Scallion floated about, tempura was getting soggy, and noodles were busy going to school.

One of the noodles was called Tomo. Takino Tomo. One of the greatest of the noodles who ever was. She was having a _fantastic_ day, even if she had to float into school. Frankly she would have rather stayed at home, but if anything Noodle-Tomo was always conscientious about her duties. Thus she accepted what she had to do, and decided to make the best of the day that lay before her.

While thus ambling along down the mash of soup, and trying to avoid brushing against too many of the other passing noodles, Tomo came across her best friend, Noodle-Yomi.

Yomi was a bit of a thick one, particularly when compared to the sleekness of Tomo, but it was like the proverb put it, there's no looking into the gift horse's mouth. Yomi might have been a fatty little noodle, but Tomo supposed she was still one of her best friends.

"What are you smirking at again? Why can't you ever be serious? You're such an idiot, Tomo. Blah blah blah. Bitch bitch bitch. Moan moan moan," Yomi immediately went off.

Tomo didn't much pay attention to it all. Yomi just always was like that. Guess there was little she could do about it anyway.

"What's with the sourpuss attitude? Somebody slip in some extra chocolate sauce into your soba this morning?" Tomo said jokingly.

Yomi just seethed in silence and fell silent in frustration. Yomi was just always so much fun to tease because she was always so easy to get flustered.

Upon reaching the school, they were immediately met by that annoying know-it-all, Noodle-Chiyo-chan. She was always just so incredibly supposedly cute and smart and rich, pretending to be so much better while she was really just a shrimp. And a frustratingly annoying one at that. And rich…

"Hey, Noodle-Tomo-chan! Noodle-Yomi-san!" she called brightly.

Tomo just walked up to her, yelled "HEY!!!" and gave a gentle pat on her head, causing her to sink into the broth.

"Tomo, you idiot! Why do you always have to pick on her, and why are you such an annoyance…" Yomi again started - not that Tomo really paid much attention. In fact she paid no attention at all.

As Yomi continued on her silly rant, the long appearance of Noodle-Sakaki slithered up to the classroom.

As usual, she didn't bother to say anything and just floated past to her place, settling to look out over the edge of the bowl. Of course, not far behind was that creepy nut Noodle-Kaorin, who immediately squealed "Noodle-Sakaki-san is soooo coool!!" before ducking under the broth's surface and out of sight… 'cause she was just creepy and weird that way.

"Ah had a psych… psychlo… psycho… mental-thing dream last night and 'ah gots an alien visitor staying at mah' noodle home," said Noodle-Osaka, who had suddenly appeared next to Tomo and Yomi. Noodle-Yomi, the scaredy cat, jumped up in fright. SPLASH! The soup splashed about.

Tomo laughed, "Haha! You're such a coward, Yomi!"

Yomi just double chopped Tomo. SPLASH!

"That was a pretty good splash, Tomo," Osaka noted.

"YAH!" Tomo was up again as cool as she always was. After all, nothing could keep Takino Tomo down for long at all. She was just a cool noodle like that.

"Oi! What are you doing again, Tomo?" asked the late-comer Noodle-Kagura.

"Heya, Boobs!" Tomo greeted her big-chested bonkura pal with a wide smile.

Kagura grimaced and said, "Don't call me 'Boobs'!"

"But that is your new nickname, like Osaka is… Osaka's," Tomo said knowingly, causing Kagura to flail about with no apparent purpose, splashing the soba all over the place.

It was then that Noodle-Yukari-chan burst into the classroom, "Everybody sit down! Or I'll fling you with a piece of radish!"

Everybody quickly made their way to their places. SPLASH! They all sat down.

"Now, shut up and self-study because I don't care to teach you little brats today," Yukari said as she fell asleep immediately after that.

"All right!" Tomo yelled in happiness.

Noodle-Yomi was again attempting to moan about Noodle-Tomo, but out of nowhere, a giant swirl took over the soba, and all the noodles were going round and round and round and round…

"Will you please stop playing with your food, Tomo?" Yomi exclaimed utterly frustrated at her friend's antics.

"Huh?" Tomo asked as she lifted her gaze from her soba noodles toward Yomi's less-than-pleased face.

"You've been messing around with your damn lunch for ten minutes already. Will you please just eat," Yomi clarified, clearly miffed at her friend's newest idiocy.

"Aww, Yomi… I didn't know you cared that much," Tomo smirked.

"I don't. But I don't want to hear you moan about being hungry for the rest of the day just because you decided not to eat instead of focusing on being an idiot for the whole of the lunch period," Yomi said exasperated.

Tomo gave Yomi the tongue, but decided to oblige her friend by sucking up Noodle-Osaka, Noodle-Kaorin, and a couple of other random noodle-students like Megumi and Kentaro, "There. You happy now, Yomi?"

"Yes. I just don't understand why you have to be such an idiot all the time," Yomi sighed. "And what the heck are you wearing?" she added a moment later, looking at the weird red and white striped collar-contraption Tomo was wearing that encircled her face.

"Oh this? It's a chindogu," Tomo explained.

"A what?" Yomi deadpanned.

"A chindogu. It protects me from noodle splashes," Tomo said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Yomi said in disbelief.

"It's an important accessory when eating noodle soup! Otherwise the soup will just splash all over you. I can't believe you don't know about it," Tomo loaded.

"Maybe I don't pay attention to hack inventions like that," Yomi said soberly.

"Hack? I can't believe how dumb you are, Yomi. Surely this hasn't been invented just to make people look stupid, right?" Tomo said back.

"Actually that was the first thing that came to my mind…" Yomi mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Tomo began as she grabbed a couple of noodles in her chopsticks and flung them in Yomi's face to the latter's great shock, "Here! You can have Noodle-Yomi, then! Hah! Now who looks stupid? Wish you had my chindoku now, don't you? In fact, you and Noodle-Yomi seem to fit together like two peas in a pod. So what are you gonna say about that?" Tomo finished in triumph.

Yomi sat stock still for about half a minute, a couple of noodles sticking to her face and lying on her glasses, before her expression changed from shocked to furious. Standing up from her seat, Yomi grabbed Tomo's bowl of noodles and summarily turned the whole thing to rest upside down on Tomo's head. "Doesn't seem your little contraption works very well, now does it?" Yomi angrily quipped as the bowl's contents began dripping down her obnoxious friend's head.

Without even waiting for Tomo's reply, Yomi stalked out of the lunchroom, flinging the couple of loose noodles from her face as she went and muttering various curses as the other people in the lunchroom looked in turn to Yomi's retreating form and Tomo sitting at the table with an overturned bowl of soba on her head, her uniform now thoroughly drenched.

"Jeez, Yomi just can't take a joke, can she?" Tomo muttered miserably.

_

* * *

Yeah, this is possibly the silliest thing I've ever written. Don't expect me to do many others, though. The idea was just spurred through one misunderstood plot idea I flung out there. So I had to write this. Hope it wasn't too bad as it possibly is._


End file.
